Her Name Was Rose
by goingmywaydoll
Summary: Three times the Doctor mentions Rose or talks about her that are not shown on screen. Part one: Martha. Part two: Donna. Part three: Amy and Rory. Part two is up!
1. Martha

Summary: Three times the Doctor mentions Rose or talks about her that are not shown on screen.  
>POV: 3rd person<br>Pairing: Rose/10th Doctor, one-side Martha/10th Doctor  
>Rating: PG-13 for <em>slight<em> suggestive content. Have to squint to see it.  
>Timeline: When he's with Martha, but before Utopia.<br>Disclaimer: I want Rose and the _real_ Doctor together. Forever. Fighting aliens like they should. Are they? No. They are in different fucking universes, so I don't own Doctor Who. I would fire Steven Moffat if I did.  
>AN: Ah, my first Doctor Who fic. I am currently very sick in winter break, I started watching Doctor Who with my cousins. And it is EPIC! I love it and now I'm addicted. Rose and the Doctor are the BEST pairing ever to walk the Earth. Or universes. Whichever. The point is, I will probably not be updating my other stories as I am too busy watching (and crying) series two. Anyways, enjoy!  
>Wait, not done yet! Has anyone ever noticed that a lot of the Doctor's love interests' names start with R? Rose, Reinette, River... Just pointing it out.<p>

* * *

><p>Martha Jones was not the most curious person. Okay, maybe she was. Just a bit (a lot). But only when it was important.<p>

So when she just _happened _to _stumble_ upon a room she was not supposed to see, she couldn't help but take a peek. She had just been wandering (looking) around the TARDIS when she found the doors. She had originally been looking for the bathroom (not) but she took a wrong turn (right turn), she had ended up in a hallway with about 40 rooms. Each room had a certain symbol on it. One had a little dog, one had a tulip, one had a mark that Martha couldn't decipher. And one had a single, solitary rose.

Martha sucked in a breath. She had heard a lot about the Doctor's last companion. Could this be her room? But she remembered seeing this door right across from the Doctor's room not long ago. She reached out her hand to the knob, but to her surprise, the door disappeared. Martha frowned, looking at the blank wall where the door used to be.

"The TARDIS moved it," a voice said behind her. Martha spun around to see the Doctor himself leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

"What d'you mean?" Martha asked.

"The TARDIS can move it's floor plan around if it wants too. For example, 'bout two months ago, we- I needed a bed." the Doctor blushed but continued, "It strategically moved an empty room closer to the bathroom, where we- I was."

"Oh," Martha said simply, ignoring the fact that the Doctor repeatedly used "We" instead of "I." Two months ago... That was before Martha got here. When _she_ was here. "So, it doesn't want me using that door?"

"I guess not."

"I was looking for a bathroom.

"Right," the Doctor said, not believing her lie.

"Whose room was that?" she asked, knowing the answer already.

"I think you know the answer to that," he said enigmatically (not really, she knew what he would say) and he walked away from the hall of doors. Martha glanced at the blank wall again and followed him, deeper into the TARDIS. He eventually dug into his pocket and took out a small key around a leather chord. He inserted it into a lock and pushed open the door. Martha squinted from the wall she was peeking behind and looked closer at the door. It was the one with a rose. She gulped and watched the Doctor close the door behind him, still unaware of Martha. She tip-toed to the door and pressed her ear to it. She heard a rustling and a drawer open. And then silence.

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice you, Martha Jones?" a voice echoed from the room. The door swung open and the Doctor stood there.

"I wanted to see if you were alright," she said, embarrassed.

"Well, I suppose it's time," he said and moved aside.

"Time for what?"

"For you to know what happened." He beckoned her into the room and she entered, looking around. It was a small room, only with a twin sized bed, a desk, a chest and comfortable cushioned chair. The bed was unmade, but still looked like no one had slept in it for a while. It had a pink comforter thrown over it with white sheets and pillows. A yellow teddy bear lay on top, collecting dust. The desk was cluttered, with pictures of the Doctor and a blond girl, laughing and smiling in all of them. Some included an older woman and another man. There was a journal sitting open with a pencil between the pages. A lamp rested on some books. The chest had more pictures and souvenirs on it. A drawer was pulled out, showing some folded shirts, one hanging over the edge. The chair had several pink and purple pillows thrown on. A soft rug was placed next to it. The walls were littered with drawings, paintings, and photographs. It looked comfortable and homey, yet still so... sad.

"Was this her..." Martha started.

"Room? Yeah," the Doctor finished, looking around it sadly.

"You haven't neatened up," she pointed out.

"I know," he said. "Just in case she..." he trailed off.

"Comes back?" No answer. "Why are you showing me this?"

"Because you need to know that she didn't leave me," he replied.

"She didn't?"

"Well, she did, but not purposely."

"What do you mean?"

"'Bout two months ago, we were fighting the Daleks and the Cybermen. Rose and her family were transported into a parallel world but she wanted to stay with me. She transported herself back and we created the Void which would take the Daleks away. But Rose's lever slipped and- and..." the Doctor coughed and blinked hard. "... When she reached to fix it, she- she fell into the Void. It took her back to the parallel world. She tried to come back but it was closed. I came to her in her dreams and she followed the voice to Norway. We met for a last time and I haven't seen her since," he finished, wiping a tear before it fell.

"Doctor..."

"No, no, I'm fine. Fine," he said, turning away. Martha stepped back towards the door, but not before seeing the Doctor's face. A single tear rolled down and hit the picture he was holding. It showed the Doctor and Rose, dressed in 1950's clothing, laughing at something. The Doctor was wearing his usual suit, smiling widely as he stared at Rose adoringly. The only different thing about him was his gelled up hair and look of pure happiness on his face. Rose wore a jean jacket and a pink dress underneath. Her head was thrown back in laughter, her arm around the Doctor. Martha smiled ruefully and closed the door.

* * *

><p>They moved on, neither mentioning what had occured in Rose's room. The Doctor seemed a little more comfortable with her, but he was still closed off. Martha became less annoyed when the Doctor mentioned Rose. Things more or less went back to normal. Until she found the Doctor's room. It was an accident, really (this time it <em>was<em> an accident). It was late at night and Martha was stumbling back to her room. But she must have taken a wrong turn because when she opened the door that was identical to hers, it was most certainly _not_ her room.

The room included only the essentials. There was a large closet, a bureau, a bed, a bookshelf and a desk. No more. No less. The closet door was open a crack and the bureau was neatly kept with some pictures on it. Some pictures were old fashioned, not even showing the Doctor she knew. A couple did show him, with Rose of course and an unknown brunette woman who looked older than the both of them **[1]**. Another showed Rose with Captain Jack and a man with big ears wearing a leather jacket. The desk had a lamp on it and several books with symbols Martha didn't know. There was a pencil cup and pad of paper. The bookshelf had books in many different languages. Some Martha could recognize; Latin, French, Spanish, Arabic, Italian... But most had unidentifiable words. The bed was a simple queen sized one with white sheets and a navy comforter. It was neatly made. There were two bedside tables with lamps on them. A glass of water, a clock and book rested on next to the lamp. _That one must be the Doctor's_, Martha mused. The other one made Martha's hear skip a beat. An empty mug, a worn-out copy of Mansfield Park, a hair clip and a photo of a man, a woman and a baby sat, untouched by the lamp. A jean skirt and a purple shirt were flung over a nearby chair. Rose slept here. Martha backed out of the room, eyes wide.

"Quite domestic, no?" a voice said behind her.

"Doctor! This time, I swear it was an accident! I must have taken a wrong turn and-" Martha scrambled for a good answer.

"I know, I saw you," he said quietly. "It's alright. I understand." Martha sighed in relief.

"I thought you might it the wrong way."

"Nope."

"Did she sle-" Martha started.

"Yes. Occasionally. When she had a nightmare. Or we- nevermind." The Doctor blushed again.

"I'm sorry. I'll go."

"Yes," he said, looking at her side of the bed.

"Doctor?"

"Yes, Martha?" he asked, not looking up.

"I _am_ sorry."

"I am too," he sighed. "I am too."

**[1] Sarah Jane, just in case you didn't get that...**


	2. Donna

Summary: Part two: Donna asks about Rose.  
>POV: 3rd person<br>Pairing: 10/Rose, 10/Donna friendship  
>Timeline: During The Runaway Bride, directly after Donna finds Rose's jacket. Slightly au because he runs off with her jacket in my version but not in canon.<br>Warnings: angst  
>Disclaimer: All rights reserved to BBC. No copyright infringement intended.<br>A/N: I know, it's been a while. I've been really busy but now that school is over, I'll have time to update. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I knew it!" Donna said, striding over to the railing where a purple jacket hung. "Acting all innocent! I'm not the first, am I? How many women have you abducted?"<p>

The Doctor's blood ran cold when he saw what she was holding. Rose's jacket. Rose. He remembered exactly when it was placed there. It was right before they went to visit Jackie. He was flying the TARDIS when it crashed around a bit and she landed on top of him. Things got carried away and her jacket, along with the rest of their clothes, were scattered around the room. He had cleaned up everything else while she changed, but forgot the jacket. And not one hour ago, he had said goodbye forever.

"That's my friends," he said, trying to keep a clear tone.

"Where is she then? Popped out for a space walk?"

"She's gone."

"Gone _where_?" Donna rolled her eyes angrily. The Doctor's eyes dropped to the jacket.

"I lost her."

"Well you can hurry up and loose me!" she shouted. The Doctor flinched at her harsh tone. Donna took a deep breath and composed herself. "How d'you mean, lost?"

The Doctor gave her a hard look, walked forward and yanked the jacket out of her grasp. He barreled past her and into the corridor leading away from the console.

"Oh, brilliant!" Donna said angrily. She shuffled to the hall, after him. She walked through the winding hallways and found him in a simple room with a bed and a large bookshelf. Science equipment and gadgets were scattered around the room, making it look more like a workshop than a bedroom. The Doctor sat on the bed, holding the jacket.

"Who was she?" Donna asked softly. The Doctor's head shot up. His eyes were slightly glossy but he blinked and became passive.

"Like I said, a friend."

"How did you loose her?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me," she said, and walked over to sit next to him. She put an arm around his shoulder and he looked at it with reproach. "Sorry." She put her hands in her lap, taking her arm from his shoulder.

"Her name was Rose. She travelled with me for a while."

"Were you and her...?"

"I suppose. I mean, I loved her. I never got to tell her though. Time ran out."

"Can't you just go find her? I mean, you have a spaceship."

"It's not that easy. She's in a parallel universe. If we saw each other, the whole world would fracture and combust."

"Wow, that's much worse than Titanic. I'm sorry I was so rude," she said. "I had no idea."

"I know. So, Chiswick!"


End file.
